Level 361
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 360 | next = 362 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Order }} Level 361 is the eleventh level in Fudge Islands and the 88th ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level is incredibly difficult due to the three-layered icing and chocolate spawners, although it looks very easy from the start. *Ingredients will often spawn on the sides and if moved sideways, could land on the chocolate spawners. In that case you are required to switch them to another column, which is very difficult considering the presence of six colors, unless you use the Free Switch booster. *The icing is blocking the ingredients' path down and the chocolate can easily invade much of the board. Stars Strategy *Keep in mind that ingredients drop when you have 30, 15 and 1 move left. It is advised to make a move to the most opened gap when you are one move close to the next drop, also, try to drop all ingredients on-screen to avoid making the final ingredient drop in 1 move left. Another good method is creating striped candies. * Try never to move the dropped ingredients out of their columns because it is very difficult to move them back so they can drop off. * Try to work from the bottom clearing the icing. This blocks the chocolate from spreading and clears the path for the ingredients to drop. * Vertical stripes in the columns where the ingredients are help the most in clearing paths. * The more combos you make the more chances you get to make vertical striped candy in the right columns. *Last ingredient will drop later than 1 move left, as soon as all of the other ingredients are out of the screen, so try to collect the first three as soon as possible in order to have enough moves to collect the last one. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Medium *' difficulty:' Very hard 'Reason' *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points (4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points). Hence, an additional 50,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,120 points per move (50,000 points / 45 moves = 1,111.11 points) for two stars and an additional 2,000 points per move (90,000 points / 45 moves = 2,000 points) for three stars. *There is three-layered icing at the bottom of the board which needs to be cleared, causing a good number of moves to be spent. *The chocolate spawners at the bottom of the board may block the exit for the ingredients. 'Possible Strategy' *Try to create a wrapped candy + striped candy combination first if possible. It will even be better if the combination is besides the icing and must be swiped downwards if the special candies are stacked on top of one another (or sideways if they are positioned side by side) so that the combination will take out a lot of icing. Note: the locations marked in yellow may be a bit risky due to the chocolate spawners. *Vertical striped candies are also essential in clearing the icing and dropping the ingredient in one move. *Colour bombs are good because they can reduce the number of colours, increasing the possibility of creating special candies. *Try to have the ingredient start from the centre and have all the other ingredients dispense from the centre as well. This is because you will have a larger board to work with. On mobile devices, keep cycling the board till you get one where the ingredient appears at the centre dispensers. Trivia *This level is similar to level 57, but the chocolate is replaced with chocolate spawners and regular icing replaced with three-layered icing. *This level underwent a nerf, reducing the icing to two-layered, but the nerf was reverted. *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. * This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga TV advertisement. The other levels are Level 461, Level 50, Level 33, Level 97, Level 70, Level 290, Level 181, Level 147, and Level 350. These levels were rated hard or harder. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Fudge Islands levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Medium levels to earn two stars